A modular metering arrangement is frequently used to supply electrical power to buildings having multiple units such as a multi-family dwelling. Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional modular metering arrangement 10 includes a main circuit breaker located in a main box 12 positioned between first 14 and second 16 banks of meter modules that include one or more stacks of meter sockets 18. Modules may be added to or removed from the first 14 and second 16 banks of modules as needed to accommodate a particular building. A cross bus located in the main box 12 provides current to each module. Each meter socket 18 is electrically connected to a building unit and is adapted to receive a metering device used to determine how much electricity has been consumed in the associated building unit for billing purposes, for example. A circuit breaker is associated with each meter socket 18. Electrical power to individual building units may be connected or disconnected by closing or opening an associated circuit breaker by actuating an associated breaker handle 20.
The main box 12 is connected to an electrical power distribution system. When the main breaker is closed, power is fed from the main breaker to both the first 14 and second 16 banks of modules via the cross bus and ultimately to the building units. When the main breaker is opened, power to both the first 14 and 16 second banks of modules is interrupted.